


insomnia

by kemonomimi



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>go the fuck to sleep, yaiba</p>
            </blockquote>





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu/gifts).



Tawny ears flicked long before rose-colored eyes opened, honing in on the soft clicking that originated from the left side of the bed. The initial scene only wrought confusion -- the too-bright square of light reflecting back harshly enough that Aion closed his eyes again, internally cursing whatever infernal gods allowed such a device to come into existence -- but another careful glance was enough for him to bite back his monologous curse. 

The LED screen nicely lit up the ephemeral features of his partner, once his eyes adjusted to the harshness of its light. He could make out the curve of Yaiba’s cheeks, the rim of his glasses, and the bright gold eyes that lay past the shiny, reflective glass. It was without any thought at all that Aion reached out to wrap a long, slender arm around acute hips, dragging the bassist back to rest against his chest. The fluffy tail served as a buffer between them for a moment, tickling against his bare chest, before it flattened and fell, wrapping around his leg instead. Warm and soft, he reached to stroke the back of his hand over it, marveling at its softness, until he realized the clicking had stopped and Yaiba was watching him over his shoulder patiently, the pause screen uninteresting in comparison.

It was hard to tell in the harsh blue light if Yaiba’s cheeks were flushed with color like Aion’s surely were. For a moment or two there was only silence, gold staring into crimson, and then the game was shut off with a flick of his thumb and the room was plunged into darkness.

Aion found himself nose-to-nose with the fox, whose ears flattened sweetly under his exploring touch. The lion rolled onto his back, setting his smaller bandmate over his hips. “It is well past the witching hour,” Aion finally spoke, voice low and gravelly from sleep. He registered Yaiba’s gifted fingers stroking through his hair, and the shy nudge of his forehead against the lion’s shoulder. “Sleep, Yaiba.”

The invitation must have been what the fox needed. Their sleeping arrangement was new; perhaps he had been self-conscious, reluctant to sleep when the permission to do so had not been specifically granted, but too lonely to return to his own room. The thought made Aion’s heart ache and tuck his smaller lover a little closer to himself, protective. Yaiba was already drifting off into dreamland, large ears tucked back out of the way.


End file.
